Out of Office
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: Everyone knows the Bad Touch Trio-Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. But how did the sexy three meet before becoming the awesomest trio to ever join forces? In grade school when they were all in trouble, of course. AU, one-shot. Human names used.


Hello! So, this idea came to me randomly last night, so I wrote it up! It was kind of obnoxious to type though-After I typed the first word in Spanish, Word decided that from then on was supposed to be entirely in Spanish so I got to see nearly every word from then on be "misspelled". -Sigh- Oh well. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

The silver haired boy swung his legs back and forth as he sat waiting, utterly bored with his current situation. Most other kids would have a _lot_ more concerned in his place—he was waiting outside the principal's office. He was okay with that, though. It got him out of stupid, boring classwork.

He lolled his head to the side spying a blond sitting nearby, panic written all over his face as he played with his fingers and chewed nervously on his lip. Seated not too far off from the blond was a tan boy with brown hair who looked just as frantic as he held an ice-pack to his cheek.

The silver haired smirked.

"What're you two in for? This place is full today. Not sure if that's awesome or not."

The other two boys looked at him and stared. When they said nothing, he continued.

"I'm here 'cuz I beat up some kid for calling me a sissy. Showed him. I gave him a bloody nose! Name's Gilbert, by the way."

He outstretched his hand to the blond, who looked at it incredulously.

"_Mon ami, _we are in second grade! You make it sound as if we are prisoners!" The small blond said, not making a move to shake Gilbert's hand.

"_¡Si! _It's...it's not that bad, is it?" The brunette asked worriedly. "_Ay dios míos…_"

Gilbert grinned, an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Depends. What'd you _zwei mädchen_ do?"

The other two stared at him, looked at each other, then back at the albino.

"_¿Qué__?_"

"_Quoi?_"

The small German frowned.

"What, are the two of you the _only_ ones allowed to speak not English? Just...what did you two do to get tossed in here? You first, Blondie."

The blond frowned.

"My name is Francis! Francis Bonnefoy! And I didn't do anything wrong! I was politely admiring a pretty girl named Jeanne and I tried to kiss her! There's nothing wrong with that, _non_?"

Gilbert smirked.

"Hittin' on the _damen_, way to go Francis." He turned to Antonio. "What about you, hm?"

The green eyed looked sheepishly between the two and then stared at his feet.

"_Mi nombre_, er, I mean, I'm Antonio. I, um..." The Spanish boys cheeks slowly began to turn red. "I...some boys, they were picking on my friend. I had to protect him—Lovi's only in first grade, see? And...I asked them nicely to go away like I know _mami_ would want me to...But they didn't...So I..."

Antonio looked up to see blue and red eyes staring at him wide with interest, curious to hear what had happened next.

"Um...yeah..." He finished weakly, not wishing to go into details.

Francis placed a reassuring hand on the tan boy's shoulder.

"Do not fret _mon ami_, helping out a friend is a wonderful way to go down." He offered kindly.

"_Ja!_ Very manly!" Gilbert added.

Antonio smiled slightly.

"You really think so?" He asked, excitement slipping into his voice.

The other two nodded.

"_Oui!_"

"_Ja_, manly and awesome!"

"_Gracias, mis amigos!_" Antonio smiled widely, revealing a missing tooth.

Gilbert glanced around before hopping into the empty seat between the blond and brunette.

"You know, you two are kind of awesome. Not as awesome as me, of course, but that's obvious. Want to...you know, be friends?" The young albino seemed embarrassed for asking, but glanced expectantly at the other two boys out of the corners of his eyes.

Antonio and Francis looked at each other, then at Gilbert, then back.

Gilbert felt extremely uncomfortable with the silence they were keeping.

"_¡Si!_"

"_Oui!_"

The silver haired grinned widely.

"Really?! I mean, uh, awesome."

"So, we're like the Three Musketeers now, _oui_?" Francis offered out.

"_Si_, or like The Three Amigos!" The Spaniard cheered.

"Or...some kinda trio..." The German mumbled awkwardly.

His companions laughed.

"H-hey! I can't think of anything! Sh-shut up!" Gilbert stammered angrily.

"Do not fret, Gil. We are all _amis_ now, _non_?" Francis smiled.

"_Si, amigos!_" Antonio added.

The German nodded stiffly.

"_Ja, freunde._"

Antonio clapped his hands together gleefully.

"And we will be the best of friends and hang out together all the time!" He proclaimed brightly.

"Not anytime soon, Antonio José Miguel Fernandez-Carriedo!" A stern voice from behind caused the small Spaniard to jump.

"A-ah! _Mami_, I—"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, what is this I hear about you starting a fight now?"

Now it was the albino's turn to panic.

"_V-vati_, you see I—"

"Francis Bonnefoy, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh! _M-maman_! _Bonjour,_ um…"

* * *

Review please! I'd love to hear your comments!


End file.
